


Fortnite Fan Fiction: Reader x TNTina: Off with A Bang

by ItsTrevor (orphan_account)



Category: Fortnite (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25754404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ItsTrevor
Relationships: Reader (Male)/TNTina
Comments: 3





	1. Chapter 1

It's my first day at my new job working for the Agency.


	2. Chapter 2

I gaze in awe as I look around at the amazing Agency building.


End file.
